A liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used in application scenarios such as shop windows, vehicles and so on. However, at present, most of the liquid crystal displays are provided with a double-layer polarizer, which may cause technical problems to the liquid crystal displays such as low light transmissivity.
A touch screen is a latest information input device, which has advantages of sensitive touch, multi-touch and so on. It can realize human-computer interaction simply, conveniently and naturally, to provide a brand-new method of multimedia human-computer interaction. According to different composition structures, the touch panel may be divided into: Add on Mode Touch Panel, On Cell Touch Panel and In Cell Touch Panel. According to different structures of the touch screen, there are many solutions for designing the touch screen, and it is common to separately fabricate the display screen and the touch panel of the liquid crystal display device, and a sensing electrode, a driving electrode may also be fabricated in interior, a surface or exterior of the display screen of the liquid crystal display device, and the sensing electrode, the driving electrode are connected with corresponding sensing signal line and driving signal line. If the touch screen is added in current liquid crystal device, lower transmissivity may be caused.
Therefore, design of a touch display screen having a touch function and a display function as well as high transmissivity has increasingly become a demand for a liquid crystal display screen at present stage.